


Payback for the Sap

by BadassIndustries



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, General warnings for Lup and Barry's necromancy hobby, M/M, after Story and Song, an excuse for compiling Kravitz headcanons, and fluff of course, and possession, humour and fluff, just some silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: Shortly after the Day of Story and Song, Taako and Kravitz are going to visit Lup and Barry and Taako has vengeance on his mind...
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Payback for the Sap

Kravitz is still getting used to being incorporated for such long stretches at a time. In truth, he's getting used to being alive the normal way. He's spent so long only fulfilling his oath to his Queen without actually living that it's a shock that now he does.

He has reasons to ask for time off now, things that require him to have a body instead of being just a soul. The main reason is currently holding his hand as they saunter through the city. Kravitz offered the use of a rift to get to Barry and Lup more efficiently but Taako declined. He said he didn't want to deprive the people of the opportunity to admire the two of them. And Taako does look very worthy of admiration with his shimmering shawls and enchanting glamour. Taako's magic always feels breathtaking to Kravitz, even though breathing is completely optional for him. Taako always looks gorgeous and untouchable, something he adds to with enormous hats that keep everyone at a distance. But lately, Taako's personal space enforcement hats with the very wide brim and dangling sparkly charms have largely been replaced by ones that can be placed at a rakish angle, allowing someone to walk close to him on one side without getting smacked in the face by Taako's second most aggressive accessory. Most aggressive now the Umbrastaff is broken, Kravitz supposes. He still sees Taako reach for it automatically with a frequency that makes him wonder what could replace it.

Kravitz doesn’t mind the walk. The sun is shining and Taako is smugly ignoring the people stopping on the street just to gape at them. They make a very striking couple, walking hand in hand and Kravitz can't help feeling satisfaction at it. The appearance of his construct is not his own creation, it is an echo of his body when he was alive but still. He looks good. He put in a lot of effort, since meeting Taako's family is still a bit daunting and he wants to continue making a good impression. And the way Taako smiled as soon as he saw him made all that effort extremely worth it. Kravitz is already planning what to wear on their next date, some other ensemble that can make Taako look like that. Kravitz muses on the matter until Taako pulls on his hand to get his attention.

"Okay Bones, I'm sorry to have to ask you this but I need you to stop that charming and respectful shtick you've got going on."

Kravitz looks up with a start. Taako’s smiling, but that doesn’t say a lot. Taako smiles far too much when he’s unhappy. Kravitz feels the panic rising. He thought everything was going quite well. He knew he was sometimes behind the times but surely modern people held hands as well? Was he going too slow? Considering their lifespans this was very fast. But maybe not if you've lived knowing everything around you will be gone in a year? He feels Taako stop and turn back to him.

"Yeah and I'mma also gonna need you to roll out of that panicspiral you got going on there, handsome."

Kravitz looks back at Taako, caught out. Taako's doing that little wry smile that Kravitz still can't quite read. An edge of self-deprecation, but also something of light criticism maybe? It becomes abruptly less important as he feels Taako squeeze his hand gently. Fortified, Kravitz bites the magic missile and asks, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Taako's face scrunches in very inelegant surprise and denial. Kravitz really wants to kiss him.

"Fuck no Krav, you're-- you're actually great? Yeah." The surprise turns a bit sheepish, " You’re doing good, definitely don’t stop. Kinda surprising how much I don't wanna bounce, so uhm— you’re kinda doing everything right. Kinda invested here, Bones. Keep doing what you're doing, is what I'm saying."

"Then why did you--"

In a flash, the vulnerability melts away from Taako's face, replaced by theatrical childish disgust.

"It's because Lup and Barry are disgustingly sappy and I need you to do something. Like, help me pay them back. Preferably by outgrossing them."

Kravitz is still lost, but at least he knows this is one of those times when Taako feels the need to drag him into the inexplicable way he shows his love to his family and nothing else. Taako isn’t angry at him. Taako likes him. Still, Kravitz would like some more explanation.

"But they haven't been together in so long, surely--" He tries. Kravitz stops talking abruptly as Taako's hand covers his mouth. Taako is very close and so very warm. His hat is brushing Kravitz's head and his body is exuding warmth and he smells like flowers and honey and he's talking very intensely with dangerously narrowed eyes so Kravitz better stop being distracted and pay attention.

"K. Krav. Kravitz. You don't understand. It took them 47 years to get together and the moment we were finally out of Pinesville we got to drowning in Mush Swamp on a daily fucking basis. The sap was unbearable! And then they got themselves liched and then it was even worse. Barry gave her jewelry made out of his bones! And that’s not even mentioning the cutesy possession sessions taking place whenever only one of them beefed it. Yeah you don't know about that one do ya? It was too gross even for Lucretia to write down. _Lucretia_. So you see the undeniable need for payback.”

"Well," says Kravitz slowly, "I suppose it is my job to encourage perpetrators of necromantic possessions to feel the errors of their ways."

Taako's laughter drives all thoughts out of Kravitz head for a good long moment. Taako is beaming at him.

"And that's exactly why I like you, bones."

“And here I thought it was my cheekbones,” Kravitz jokes, pulling Taako closes with two arms around his waist. Taako rewards him for the joke with a soft kiss. Far too soon he pulls away and Kravitz can’t help but sway a bit to follow his warmth.

Taako doesn’t let him lean in for another kiss. "Let's go gross out my family in some righteous payback!" he cheers and tries to get to walking. Kravitz pulls him back.

"What's wrong now Bones? And don't tell me you got ethical qualms or something?"

"Uh no..." Kravitz could swear he's a moment away from blushing, "it's just that my hair got caught in your hat."

**Author's Note:**

> Waaay too long ago, a lovely commenter asked me to write Kravitz and Taako giving Lup and Barry some righteous payback for the mushiness Taako had to endure over the years. I started it immediately but couldn't for the life of my finish it. Until now. It turned out to be just Taako and Kravitz and no actual payback yet, but that's just the way this story had to be.
> 
> I can't for the life of me find the original prompt, so if you prompted it do tell me!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed! I miss writing Kravitz. Since we're all in need of entertainment and fluff right now, I'll probably be posting more of my saved up short Taz fluff stories.
> 
> Tell me what you think! It's been a while since I played in this space.  
> Please leave me a comment, they make me smile in a time when smiles are very necessary.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
